


Confessions

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Biting, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Hickies, Scars, Smut, Wings, thigh riding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: Samandriel and you have been friends for quite some time, but what if you want more? What if he feels the same? This might lead to some not so appropriate times and a shocking realization.





	Confessions

The day I met Samandriel was a terrifying day. The entire month had been one incident after another with Dean returning from purgatory, an auction from the angel tablet, Kevin Tran seeming to always be in perilous danger, and way too many weird cases to count.

Soon, Castiel appeared. Normally, I would be okay with it, but he had seemed  _off_  lately. I couldn’t place my finger on it, but I could tell that Sam felt the same way. He was acting strange and disappearing more often than not. Sometimes, he would blank out for a few seconds, but he never told us what had happened. It was just weird.

When he showed up, he told us about an angel that was locked up and being tortured by Crowley. Usually, I wouldn’t care too much for angels – seeing as they were all jerks – but the way Castiel freaked out about him had me worried.

Sam, Dean, and I piled into the Impala quickly and made our way to the warehouse only to discover the sigils covering the outside, completely blocking Castiel from getting inside. A few minutes later, a lot of screaming, and more bloodshed than I wanted to see, I was dragging out an almost dead Samandriel with Castiel close behind.

His breathing was shallow, and I was terrified he was going to die. He was stumbling and shaking fiercely, looking even more scared than when he was strapped to the chair. He was yelling things, talking about how he needed to be hidden, how he couldn’t be seen back in heaven. He was frantic as he spoke about what he had spilled, information he didn’t know he had, secrets that covered the angel world.

I was helping him sit by the car when I heard the familiar sound of a blade unsheathing. 

I watched with shocked eyes and Castiel slowly slid a blade from his sleeve, not a hint of recognition of what he was doing shone in his eyes. Castiel was in a daze as he pushed his arm forward to stab Samandriel, but I moved in front of him swiftly, taking the blade for the angel.

I coughed loudly as I felt the stinging of the blade running into my stomach. Blood poured from the wound and some dribbled from my mouth slowly. I looked up at Castiel with shocked but half-closed eyes.

“What are you doing, Castiel,” I whispered, breathing slowly and shallowly, taking in what I could.

He seemed to be knocked out of the daze when he looked down at me, and he was quick to help me sit down, pulling the blade from me and covering my wound with one of the bandages we kept in the backseat of the car for missions like this. Castiel was shaking as well, apparently battling something in his head as his eyes flashed from focused to disconnected as he wrapped my stomach quickly.

“I’m so sorry, y/n. I – I don’t know what came over me. I promise to heal you as soon as I get my grace back to full strength. The wards took away my strength. I’m so sorry.” Castiel was shaking, battling something, his body shaking lightly as the sound of Sam and Dean running up caught our attention.

“What the hell happened,” Dean questioned, his eyes wide as he noticed the state we were in.

Castiel turned to me and got ready to speak, but I cut him off. “There were some demons out here, and I got stabbed protecting Samandriel,” I stated clearly, lying for Castiel’s sake. I didn’t know what was going on, but I knew he couldn’t control it, and I would do whatever I could to help him.

A few hours later and I was healed and sitting beside a passed out Samandriel, reading a book about angels. He had been healing rapidly, and I had placed sigils around the room to block any angels, demons, and supernatural creatures.

Though Castiel was a good friend of mine, I didn’t trust him after the stunt he pulled a little bit ago. I was researching for him at the moment, flipping through various books filled with information from past hunters and such. I could hear Sam and Dean talking furiously in the next room over. The thin walls of the motel didn’t hide much.

I bent down to pick up another book, finding the last completely useless, when I heard a low groan. I looked up quickly and locked eyes with the bright-eyed angel. He was rubbing his face softly, running his hands over the dried blood I wasn’t able to clean off.

I pushed away the book in front of me and stood up from the small chair in the corner of the room. I made my way to the bedside table and handed him a small glass of water. He picked it up gingerly, looking confused as to what to do.

I ran my over the back of my neck with a sheepish grin. “I don’t really know if you drink anything, but I know that after waking up from a hunt, I could always use some water. I mean, it wasn’t a hunt for you, but – I don’t know – I’m sorry. I could just take it back.”

I rambled on, my cheeks getting brighter and brighter, but Samandriel just shook his head and smiled, calming me down with a simple “It’s okay. Thank you for your help.” He took the glass and drank slowly, getting used to the foreign feeling.

I smiled brightly at him and took the glass when he was done, placing it back down before pulling up a chair to him.

“So, can you tell me what happened? I know it’s definitely a sensitive topic, but you told me there was something about controlling angels, and I really need help with Castiel right now.”

From there, our conversation delved into what he had found out and what needed to happen. He told me about Crowley and what he knew now, what they had to do to stop him from using that information. It was a jumble of words, but I couldn’t be more thankful for him talking to me.

From then on, we became close friends after he talked to me about how I jumped in front of the blade. He was so thankful, but I couldn’t be more thankful for him. Through the entire next month, the world was spiraling around us, but I knew that I had my angel by me. He protected me, and I protected him.

Day after day was spent researching, and though he was an angel, he often stayed with me to help with research while the boys went out. I found their life stressful beyond belief, and I may join them sometimes, but I preferred to stay out home. When demons and angels joined the hunting life, I didn’t want to do it. I got hurt easier, and they found my weak spots quickly.

The day I ended up in the hospital almost dead with broken ribs that barely missed my heart along with a broken arm and leg, fractured nose, and so much more, was the day that I decided to stay home. I was safer and possibly more useful. The boys didn’t have as much time to research while out, but I could talk to them easily.

When we found the bunker, I was more than excited to search through the vast expanse of books, finding comfort in the homey feeling of the thick pages and warm fire as I sat on the expensive leather couches. I loved it.

Samandriel was often found sitting next to me, laid out across the open area with his head on my lap. Dean often made fun of the position, but he was comfortable and so was I so we didn’t care. My hands would run through Samandriel’s hair as I read happily, the crackling fire and soft breathing of the two of us were the only things that filled the room.

That was where we were at the moment. I was curled up slightly while Samandriel hummed lightly, drawing patterns onto my knee. My hands pushed lazily through his hair, and I couldn’t help the small smile adorning my face.

I will admit, I had feelings for Samandriel for the longest time. It was something that had built over a long period of time, but I refused to tell him. What would this angel like about me? I kept the secret to myself, but I think the blushes that covered my face and small stuttering habits I had around him whenever something he did sent me up in a bumbling mess of love for him.

Moments like these were the only moments where I could just hold him and enjoy him being with me. I looked down as Samandriel shifted anxiously. I raised an eyebrow while he sat up, groaning in discomfort.

“What’s wrong,” I questioned, closing my book so I could turn to him.

His eyes shifted downward toward his hands, and he bit his lip awkwardly. He seemed to be at a loss for words as he fiddled with his fingers. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“You know you can tell me anything.” I grabbed his hand, but he swiftly pulled it away from my grasp. My eyes widened at the swift action.

He breathed deeply before he looked at me through his lashes. “I need to get this off my chest. I-I’ve been  _feeling_  things recently, feelings I didn’t know I could feel. I was confused, trust me I was, but I asked Dean about it and then Castiel. They told me things, and I can’t live with it on my chest.”

“Samandriel,” I mumbled, rubbing his hand softly, “you can tell me.” I tried to soothe him.

“I’m in love with you, y/n,” he rambled out loudly. He was staring down, looking absolutely terrified at what my response would be.

“Samandriel, I-“ My voice was apprehensive, but Samandriel cut me off, shaking his head from side to side.

“I knew you wouldn’t feel the same way,” he muttered before disappearing with only the loud sound of fluttering wings left in his spot.

I stared where he had sat with wide eyes and parted lips. He liked me back? He actually liked me back? He  _loved_  me?

The sound was so foreign to my ears, and I couldn’t help the soft gasp that left my lips. I slowly lifted my hand and stared where he had held mine.

“Samandriel,” I whispered, closing my eyes in a prayer, “Samandriel, come back. You didn’t let me speak.” I paused for a second, listening intently, but the sound of him returning didn’t meet my ears. I sighed lowly and spoke again. “I love you, too, Samandriel. I really do, but I didn’t think you liked me back. I didn’t think there would ever be any reason for you to like me. I truly thought you thought of me as a sister, and I was okay with that because that’s what you wanted.”

I bit my lip and clenched my eyes, remembering the nights I had cried because of my heart for him. I took a deep breath before I heard the sound of wings again. I opened my eyes slowly and looked forward to see Samandriel only a few inches from my face.

“Are you telling the truth or is this just a lie,” Samandriel questioned, his eyes watering with tears. “I don’t think I could live with a lie like that, y/n. Please don’t say you love me if you don’t mean it.”

I nodded and smiled slightly, looking at him with hooded eyes. “I love you, Samandriel. I have for so, so long.”

Samandriel dived forward right as I finished the sentence, connecting our lips happily. It was sloppy but sweet, neither of us fully understanding what to do. My hands wrapped around his neck while he pushed me down onto the couch, the leather settling with us easily.

Samandriel gripped my hips tightly and rolled his hips forward slowly. I whined against him, feeling myself grow aroused. I had waited for something like this for so long.

Our lips moved slowly, and I couldn’t help the soft moans that escaped me along with the groans in response from him. I pulled back slowly, biting his lip in the process. My hands ran back to his back, digging into his shoulder blades as his hips snapped forward again.

“Samandriel, please,” I moaned into him, my lips close to his cheek, my eyes blown with lust and love as I stared up at him. He was breathing slowly, sweat gathering along his hairline as the fire seemed to roar beside us. The leather of the couch didn’t help.

Samandriel stared down at me with soft eyes. “Are you sure you want this? I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I really don’t.”

I smiled at the apprehensiveness in his voice, the caution lacing it slightly. “Of course, I’m sure. I don’t think anything has ever seemed more right.”

“I feel the same way,” Samandriel grinned, bending down to place a slow kiss on my lips. I responded slowly, enjoying the moment.

His hands ran to the hem of my shirt, toying with it cautiously. He pulled back, studying my face for anything that made it seem like I didn’t want what was about to happen. I made no movement of the sort. I wanted this.

I smiled at him soothingly, and he slowly pulled my shirt over my head, the soft fabric dragging against my skin teasingly making me shiver.

I bit my lip shyly as his eyes roamed over the new skin. Battle scars littered the surface, making me self-conscious, but he didn’t care. His hands trailed over the faded and poking out scars. Hunts were the worst on a human body.

He looked me in the eyes before he bent down, pressing a kiss to my lips, my cheek, my jaw, my neck, and he moved down. He pressed his lips in between my breast before moving down the scars right under them. They were knife wounds from a vampire case a few years ago. I ended up captured and tortured for answers on where the others were. I refused to give the answers to them.

He moved to the on the side of my stomach. It was from a demon case where I was thrown into a mirror. Glass was stuck in my side, and I lost so much blood that I almost died.

He moved to the long mark coming from my thigh to the middle of my stomach, something I didn’t remember getting. I lost my memory from the accident.

Plenty of scars littered the expanse of my body, but he didn’t care. He pressed a kiss to each and every one of them, muttering a quiet “beautiful” after each one. He moved back up until he was face to face with me, his cool breath fanning over me.

I smiled as he pressed his lips to my nose. “I can feel how wary you are, and I want you to know that you’re absolutely beautiful, with scars or without.”

I smiled against him and thanked him happily. I pressed my lips to his cheek before I moved my hands to take off his shirt. I was quicker than he was, but I was still slow. His chest wasn’t soft, but he wasn’t built. He was lean with soft ab lines.

He grabbed silently pushed his hands behind me before unclasping my bra and pulling it from me, throwing it towards the end of the room. He quickly moved down and grabbed one breast while wrapping his lips around the other’s nipple. I moaned loudly at the feeling and gripped his hair tightly, arching my back to get him closer. He grinned against me before switching places, his mouth on my other with his hands kneading the other.

I sighed in ecstasy and fell back as he moved away from my body only to go back down, dragging his tongue down my stomach. His hands went to the hem of my jeans and pulled them down with my panties quickly, leaving me bare to him. I let out a heavy breath and squirmed under him as he silently pressed his jean-clad thigh to my heat. The feeling left me breathless.

I moved back and forth across the fabric slowly, rocking my hips as Samandriel watched me with parted lips. I could tell he enjoyed the look on my face, half-lidded eyes with my mouth wide open. He moved his thigh with my thrusts, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

“You look so fucking beautiful pressed up against me like that.” I moaned at the dirty language coming from him. “I can’t believe I got to have you like this – all to myself. Are you all mine, princess?”

“All yours,” I moaned against him, bucking my hips sharply. He groaned at the feeling and moved his hand to press against my clit, moving around it for a few seconds before pressing down lightly, watching me arch my back in pleasure at the added intensity. “Samandriel, please,” I whined against him, pressing my lips to his neck ferociously.

He hummed lightly and moved his thigh away before pressing it back again. “What do you want, baby?”

“I want you inside me,” I moaned out, feeling my walls clench from being empty. He grinned and pressed against me harder.

“Are you sure, baby?”

I groaned and nodded. “I’m sure.”

He pressed his lips against mine again. It seemed to be what he did when he was nervous. I moved my hands to his jeans, fiddling with the button before unbuttoning it. I pushed on it, signaling for him to take them off.

He shimmied them off quickly and his length pressed against my stomach. He groaned at the feeling and his hips snapped without him meaning to. I moaned as he moved back and poked at my entrance softly, lubing himself with my slick. I ran my hands up and down his shoulders soothingly.

He looked down at me softly before pushing himself in slowly, letting me adjust to his length while he moaned lowly. He filled me entirely, and I groaned loudly at the feeling. I nodded for him to go and arched my back as he moved back only to push in again.

He began slow, teasing both of us, but he soon sped up, his hips snapping against mine quickly. The fire warmed the two of us up to where we were both sweating while the only sounds that filled the room were the noises of the flames, hips smacking, and the wet sound of us kissing.

I pulled away from his mouth and moved my head down so I could get his neck, biting and kissing softly, leaving marks along the expanse of his shoulders. He snapped into me roughly while what seemed like a growl left his lips. His hips pushed harder and harder, dragging against that sweet spot I loved.

I moaned against him and clenched around him, pulling him towards his release. My breathing was quick as he bit down harshly on my neck, leaving a mark. He sucked marks onto my neck before dragging his tongue across the marks happily.

My breath caught in my throat as I writhed under him, holding off a release that was so close. He pulled up from my neck to meet my eyes.

“Cum for me, y/n. Let yourself go.” I gasped loudly and dug my nails into his back before cumming, clenching around him tightly, trying to get him to release.

It was a few seconds after me that he came with a scream, shaking furiously as his hips faltered. A bright white light filled the room, and I had to shut my eyes quickly. When it seemed to have gone down, I opened them slowly and was met with a beautiful sight.

Samandriel was laid above me, his head fallen while his eyes were closed shut, his breathing unsteady. Behind him was a large set of light brown speckled wings. I gasped and reached out slowly to touch them.

My fingers barely grazed one of his wings when they shot back, moving from my grasp. He sat up, shocked, pulling out of me. I stared at him with wide eyes.

“I- I’m sorry. Was I not supposed to do that.”

Samandriel stared at me surprised and slowly moved forward to cup my face. “You can see them?”

I nodded slowly. “Was I not supposed to?”

“I-“ Samandriel seemed to be battling himself. “My wings were let out because of how vulnerable I was, but you shouldn’t be able to see them. It’s impossible for a human to see them at  _any_ point, unless-“

“Unless I was your soulmate,” I finished for him, shocked. I had read it somewhere, but I didn’t think it could be true. I had seen the silhouette of them before a few times when he showed up, but I never thought much of it. I looked up at him slowly. I reached my hand out toward the wings. “Can I – can I touch them,” I asked, trying not to be rude.

He nodded slowly, and his wings moved forward so I could reach them easily. I deliberately reached forward and burrowed my hands into the cluster of his wings. He moaned lowly and dropped his head to my shoulder. I stroked his wings slowly, taking my time.

He smiled against my skin and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I love you so much, y/n.” He nipped at my skin.

“I love you, too, Samandriel,” I whispered as he seemed to fall into a blissful state while my hands ran through his wings. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely <3


End file.
